


An Incorrect Deduction

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Sherlock gets a surprise when he visits Molly at Bart's.





	An Incorrect Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. None. And yet, here it is. AU.

AN INCORRECT DEDUCTION

  
  
  


Sherlock swept into the mortuary at Bart's as if he owned the place, John tagging faithfully behind as usual. It had been a while since their last visit and Sherlock had seemed quite pleased to get Molly's phone call.

  
  


“You said you had some lungs for me.” Sherlock said to Molly.

 

“Which we  _ won't _ be keeping in the fridge at home,” muttered John. 

 

“Yes,” she smiled. “They're over here.”

 

Sherlock watched her turn towards the mortuary fridge, his nose crinkling as it always did when he saw something that confused him.

 

“Molly...you've put on weight. Your skin is glowing, particularly for someone who sees less daylight than I do. You're…”

 

“Pregnant.” John said with a glare at his flatmate. He smiled as Molly pressed a protective hand to the soft curve of her belly. “Congratulations.”

 

“Who's the father?” Sherlock asked rudely, ignoring John's warning to shut up. “Can't be my brother, I don't think he's got enough blood in him to sustain an erection. Graham? “

 

“Who's Graham?” Molly asked, perplexed. John shrugged.

 

“No, probably not. He wouldn't cheat on his wife even though she's clearly cheating on him.” Sherlock went on. Obviously the question had been rhetorical.

 

“You have never shown any romantic interest in any of your co-workers, nor have you been on any drunken nights out recently that might have led to a lapse of judgement.”

 

“Sherlock!” said John warningly. Sherlock continued to ignore him. “I find the thought of sex repellant and John hasn't had sex in months.”

 

“Christ’s sake.” John groaned, hoping the earth would open up and swallow him.

 

Then Sherlock smiled, the I-solved-it-aren't-I-clever smile that made everyone's hackles rise.

 

“Of course. You're acting as a surrogate. I do hope they're looking after you.”

 

Molly pulled the tray from the fridge and slammed it on the examination table.

 

“Take them and get out.” she hissed.

 

Sherlock was taken aback by her vehemence and opened his mouth for another sarcastic comment when John intervened.

 

“Thanks, Molly. Sherlock, we need to have another chat about boundaries.”

 

“But John…” Sherlock grumbled as the doctor frogmarched him away with his lungs in an evidence bag clearly swiped from Lestrade.

 

Molly closed her eyes and leaned against the table.

 

Arrogant prick. Yes, she had had the biggest crush on him since the day they met but she wasn't stupid, she knew when she was wasting her time. Even more typical of his arrogance was the assumption that her baby had been conceived through test tubes and turkey basters. As if no one else could possibly want her.

 

“Arsehole,” she mumbled and steeled herself for the second post-mortem of the day.

 

*

 

It had been a long day and Molly was pleased to get back to her flat and get her feet up. She was too tired to cook but knew that hers wasn't the only body that needed sustenance so she made herself a stir-fry and left the dishes to soak. It was her day off tomorrow, they would keep.

 

She brushed her teeth and pulled on her sensible nightdress before getting into bed.

 

She must have drifted off. She felt the bed dip and a pair of arms steal around her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the man in her bed.

 

“Hi,”

 

“Hello my darlin’ “

 

“You're still dressed,” she complained sleepily, plucking at his suit.

 

“I can't stay, my love. Got business elsewhere that can't wait but I couldn't leave without seeing you.” His hand crept down to her stomach. “And saying hello to our baby.”

 

His dark eyes were soft with love and his delightful Dublin brogue thickened as he slid down the bed and pressed a kiss to her belly.

 

“Remember the night we made her?” he asked. Molly.laughed.

 

“You seem convinced we're having a daughter, Jim.”

 

“We are, I'm sure of it. Beautiful, just like her mother.”

 

“Come here,” said Molly, grasping his arms and drawing him to her.

 

Their lips met in a tender kiss, Jim’s hands twining in her thick, lustrous hair.

 

“I love you,” he murmured. “Both of you. But I have to go.”

 

“When will I see you again?” Molly asked plaintively.

 

“Soon. I'll never be far away, I promise. Just close your eyes and there I'll be.”

 

With a final peck in her lips he was gone as silently as he had come.

 

As Molly finally settled down to sleep, she was smiling.


End file.
